Her Perfect Imperfections
by middleofsomewhere
Summary: She didn't care what others thought of her. She was brave. She was quite. She was kind. She cared. She listened. She was hopeful. She lived in the moment.
1. Her Perfect Imperfections

Her Perfect Imperfections

She wasn't perfect by any means. She hated waking up before noon on weekends. She loved to eat, just like her older brothers. She wrote like there was no tomorrow. She laughed. She took chances. She never looked back. She made mistakes. She learned from them. She didn't care what others thought of her. She was brave. She was quite. She was kind. She cared. She listened. She was hopeful. She lived in the moment.

She was everything he needed. And yet he knew he could never have her.

She was a Potter, and he, a Malfoy.

Though the families said that they had moved beyond their differences, all of their children knew otherwise.

No one from the Potter/ Weasely family ever fraternized with Malfoy, or any of his other little friends that followed him around all the time.

It was almost an unspoken rule that the would not have anything to do with each other, except for the fact that the younger Weasleys, and Lily, were always reminded to keep their distances from all Slytherins.

Lily looked up from her notebook to look out the window. Trees were rushing by, so fast that she did not have time to count them.

"What are you writing about?" Lysander asked her, playfully peeking over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Lily replied, quickly closing the journal and turning around to that she was facing her boyfriend, smirking at him. His dirty blonde hair was flying off in every direction and covering his piercing green eyes. Lily brushed his hair out of his face and gave him a quick kiss.

"Why won't you ever let me read that?" Lysander complained, pouting. He moved so that Lily was no longer leaning against him. She looked upset for a moment, but she quickly wiped the look of hurt from her face and replaced it with a smile.

"It's my private journal, Sander. No one, and I mean no one, has or ever will read it. It's not just you, I promise." Lily replied, trying her best to smile and pushing the pang of guilt that lying to her boyfriend brought away.

"Fine." he replied, standing up. "Whatever you say, dear."

Lily stood up after him, and set down her journal on the chair. "You should get changed," she whispered as she gave him one more quick kiss and grabbed his clothes from the top shelf of the compartment. "We're almost to Hogwarts."

Lysander nodded and left the room with his robes. Lily smiled as he left and sat back down and opened her journal. Soon she was taken back to the thoughts of guilt. She hated lying to her boyfriend, but she knew she could _never_ let anyone know about the one other person she had let read her journal.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in a compartment all by herself?"

Lily looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy standing in the doorway.

Seeing his face after nearly a year of not talking to him brought back memories that she would have rather forgotten.

"_Lily!" she heard him call. A smile spread across her face as she saw Scorpius running down the hall to greet her. He engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around a few times before setting her back down on the ground. He kissed her gently and then entwined his hand with hers. They began walking down the stairs that lead to the Great Hall._

"_How are you today, sweetheart?" he asked her._

_Lily giggled. "I'm doing great, Scorp!" she replied, that same smile still on her face. "You know, this really handsome guy asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade today, can you believe it?"_

"_What? Who is it? I'm going to have to beat him up!" Scorpius said playfully._

"_It's you, silly!" Lily laughed harder, playfully hitting her boyfriends chest._

"_Oh, right. I totally knew that."_

"_Wanna skip breakfast and just head down to Hogsmeade then? I don't really want to talk to my brothers this morning."_

"_Why not, darling?"_

"_They're getting obsessed with Quidditch practices. Won't stop talking about it."_

"_Alright, let's go then!" Scorpius broke out into a run, still holding Lily's hand._

_They ran out the door into the warm late summer air. _

"_Scorpius! Wait up! I can't run as fast as you!" Lily giggled, making huge leaps to keep up with him. Scorpius stopped running and grabbed Lily around the waist. _

"_Fine then. I'll just have to carry you!" he picked her up and started carrying her like he was her bride. Lily could only smile as Scorpius carried her down the large hill that led to Hogsmeade. _

_He set her down once they reached Madame Puddifoot's. "Would you fancy eating breakfast here with me?" Scorpius asked._

"_Why of course I would!" Lily replied. Scorpius opened the door for her walking in behind her. They took a seat near the front of the restaurant, since all of the other tables were already taken, despite it not even being ten in the morning. _

_A waitress came and gave them their menu's and then headed back to the kitchen. _

"_Do you want the usual?" Scorpius asked, peeking at Lily from behind his menu. She was not even looking at her menu, but scribbling away in her notebook. Lily did not even look up from it, merely nodding at Scorpius._

"_When are you going to let me read that? We've been dating for three months." he pouted playfully._

"_I told you. I'll let you read it when I'm ready for you to read it," Lily said patiently. "What are you going to have?"_

"_Please Lily?" Scorpius asked, ignoring her last question. "You know you can trust me with anything."_

_Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright. But please. Don't judge me."_

"_Lily. You know I would never do that." Scorpius told her in a dead serious tone._

_She closed up her notebook and then slid it across the table. To busy herself while Scorp read her journal, she picked up her menu and started looking through it, even though she already knew what she wanted._

_She didn't even look at the words on the menu. All she could think about was Scorpius reading her journal. She had never let anyone read it before. Plus, she wrote about him a lot in there. Every night before she went to bed, she would write about her day, and that always consisted of something to do with Scorpius._

"_You're writing is really good," Scorpius commented, looking up and smiling at Lily. _

"_Thanks," she replied, looking at her notebook and trying to figure out which part he was reading now. _

_The waitress came back and took their orders. Scorpius paused his reading to tell the waitress what he wanted and then went right back to reading. _

_Lily watched him as he read, seeing every facial expression he made, hoping that what she had written would not offend him in any way. So far, there were just smiles, and little laughs. _

_But then, something was different._

_She could tell that Scorpius was no longer reading a light hearted part of her journal._

Oh no_... she thought. She had totally forgotten about that one entry she wrote a few days ago._

Dear Diary, _it read._ Spending time with Scorpius means the world to me. I feel like I can tell him anything and he will understand. I hope he feels the same way, because I think I love him.

"_Lily?" Scorpius asked, looking right into her eyes._

"_Yeah?" she replied weakly._

"_I love you too."_

Lily looked back down to her notebook, coming back from her flashback.

"Lysander is changing into his robes," Lily replied shortly, not looking up at him

"So, you still carry around that little diary of yours then, do you?" Scorpius smirked, entering the compartment and sitting down across from Lily, placing his arms behind his head. "Do you still write about me?"

"No," she replied, slamming her journal shut. "Unlike you, once I start dating someone, I don't even think about my past boyfriends."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to be so harsh, Lily-buns."

"Don't ever call me that again." Lily snapped, looking him straight in the eyes. She hated when he called her that. Especially now that they had been broken up for nearly a year.

"What happened to you?" Scorpius asked, now sounding totally serious. Lily hated how he could be a total prat one second and so sincere the next.

"What happened? Lets see..." Lily replied, tapping her chin as if she were thinking deeply and trying not to give in to his sensitive side. "Well, first of all, you made me think you loved me, then you cheated on me. I gave you a second chance. I thought you loved me _again, _and then you cheated on me. _Again. _I don't know about you but that seems like a pretty good reason for things to have changed. I'm not the same little girl that you used to mess around with, Malfoy. And I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone.

"You don't understand me do you? You broke my heart. It took me forever to get over you. I don't want to have to go through that again. Who knows. Maybe if you hadn't cheated on me, we would still be together. But you did. Which means you never really did love me, and you never will."

"Look, I know I made some mistakes, but just like you, I've changed. I'm not that same guy that will mess around with you. I want to be there for you. To be able to hold you tight when you are hurt. Please, just give me another chance."

"I already gave you another chance. And you blew it. Do you really think that I would make that mistake again?"

"It wouldn't be a mistake, I promise. I swear, I've changed. I wouldn't ever hurt you again."

"That's nice of you to say, but I don't trust you anymore. And besides, I love Lysander. Not you. So please. Just do me a favor and leave me alone." She stood up and grabbed all of Lysander's and her belongings before leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts.

He missed the old Lily. The one he could tell everything. The one he trusted with his life. The one he took for granted.

He didn't know how much she meant to him until she was already gone. He loved her. The way she was always herself, no matter who she was around. He loved how she would mess up, and then laugh it off. The way she wasn't afraid to cry. He loved her perfect imperfections.

He wished with all his heart that he could go back in time, so he would be able to relive those few short months with Lily, where they didn't have a care in the world. When they didn't care what their families thought of them. Sure it was hard. But it was worth it. Maybe then, he would learn that she was the only one he could ever love, and not throw that love away.


	2. Not A Chapter

Alright, so I know this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to ask everyone that read this a quick question.

Do you think I should turn this into a full multi chapter fan fiction, or should I leave it as is?

Thanks everyone! You can either leave your answer in a review, or send me a private message!


End file.
